


LV 2

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Agony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Violence, Burying Loved Ones, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Conflict of Interests, Crying, Darkners can gain LV, Death, Despair, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fights, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Murder, Near Death, Self-Defense, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Undertale elements, Vomiting, What happens when you intentionally get Susie killed during that fight, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: She swung at him, enraged, furious, bloodthirsty. Her axe leaving wounds on his body that stung even through the adrenaline pulsing through him.He had no idea she was so terrible at dodging.He wished she'd been better.He wished they'd both been better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My uh
> 
>  
> 
> my hand slipped

"Hey, wanna see what happens to traitors!?" She snarled, axe cleaving towards him and striking through skin, blood flying.

In a burst of fear and adrenaline, his magic flared up and out. Razor sharp spades that sliced through her purple scales and her clothing fired towards her. She ran into them uncaringly, not bothering to dodge, all her reason and self-preservation gone as she came towards him.

"They. Get.  **Crushed.** "

Again, the blade slashed at his body.

Again, his magic fled out.

Her body sagged beneath the barrage of cutting magic. She was injured, and as a result her movements became even more sluggish and sloppy, causing her to be struck more and more.

His body trembled.

"If you don't get out of the way..."

_**"I'll kill you."** _

_SLICE_!

Pain.

He shook and his magic burst out again, almost as a defense mechanism.

She let out a pained roar as the magic sliced through her, eating away her life energy, her lifeblood dripping and spraying about the corridor.

That's not good.

He's...

He's not allowed to make a mess.

 

"I...you...f...fuckin-"

 

She collapsed, her axe clattering to the ground.

"S-Susie!"

Lancer forced his trembling body to move towards her own, panic and fear guiding him to her side. "Susie! Susie, are you okay!? I'm...I'm _sorry_! I just...didn't want you to get h-hurt! But now I've...I've..."

His magic, his family's magic, wasn't for healing. It was offensive, meant to destroy foes and protect. Which it had done.

Too well.

Blood coated his gloves as he sobbed, snot dripping down over his mouth and tears coming down his cheeks in a steady flow as he pleaded for the girl to open her eyes, her breathing growing slower and slower.

His own body had taken abuse as well. Her strikes were not held back, and blood stained his clothes as he knelt beside her, slowly becoming lightheaded and delirious from blood loss.

"Susie I'm s-sorry...I'm **so** sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  _I'm sorry, **I'm sorry. Please, Please wake up, I need you, please-"**_

He bawled into her still chest, and his fist bunched themselves in her clothes.

**_"P l e a s e..."_ **

He passed out, the dimly lit corridor going completely dark.

As he did so, the monster's body slowly turned to dust, her SOUL fading as she did so.

Susie had fallen down, and the Legend along with her.

*** You WON! You gained 150 exp and 0D$!**

* * *

"P r i n c e..."

A voice, muffled and sounding almost far away.

"L a n c...w a k..p..."

He let out a groan and his eyes crackled open, just slightly.

"Please, I beggeth of thou. Waketh up, mine Prince..."

The spadeling finally opened his eyes, the blurred world slowly coming into focus. He was in his bed, in his room, which was lit by a sole candle, held by none other than Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles, who sat on the bed beside him.

"Lesser...D-Dad?"

"Oh I supposeth if thoust wishest to calleth me that now, thoust mayst..." The duke responded dryly.

"Where's-" He froze.

The fight. 

Susie.

_Susie was..._

**_Susie was_**...

The tears started before he could stop them, and Lancer sobbed brokenly, much to Rouxls' shock.

"Young Prince, what-"

Lancer leaned forward into the duke and clung to his jacket lapels, bawling his heart out.

Rouxls looked uneasy, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the young prince.

He rocked back and forth, worry creasing his brow as he consoled the Prince of Spades.

They remained this way for much of the evening, even as the exhausted prince sagged in Rouxls' arms.

* * *

"Lancer, my son..."

Lancer looked up at his father, only to flinch as a large hand came toward him. However, what met him instead of some sort of punishment or strike or reprimand, he was petted lovingly. He stared open-mouthed at his father, even as the King spoke.

"You dispatched the Lightners and their little tag-a-long, and even _killed_ one of the invaders." A large grin split the monarchs face. "Words can't...even express how... _proud_ I am of you, Lancer. You've served your kingdom well."

A few days ago, approval from his father would have made him giddy beyond belief.

Now, he just felt sick. A cold, stark emptiness settled in his gut that made him feel utterly and completely awful.

"Thanks to you we are far closer to our goal than before." The King knelt beside the bed and pulled the spadeling into a warm embrace. "You've made me very proud, my boy."

Lancer felt as though his body and brain were at war with one another. The crushing guilt of Susie's demise made his heart hurt beyond measure, but his skin, his body, his very _blood_ practically _sang_ at the feeling of receiving such earnest, warm paternal love that he had not experienced since he was no more than a baby.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms as far as they could go around his father's wide chest, and Lancer rested his head against the King's shoulder.

"I...I love you Dad." Lancer whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

"And I you, my son."

 

Lancer felt something shift within him. Something he couldn't quite grasp.

Or perhaps he was too scared to.

 

 

 

*** Your LOVE has increased!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her final resting place...

He had gone down to the dungeons the day after, a small silver urn in his shaking hands. 

Susie's remains were still there, thankfully. 

But then.

So was the blood.

Lancer felt tears spring to his eyes and bile rise in his throat at the metallic smell of old, coagulated blood. It painted the floor and the walls. His blood. Her blood.

He walked over to the dust pile, her axe laid haphazardly beside it.

That was...

That was...

 

_**Her.** _

 

He couldn't take it anymore. The spadeling gagged before stepping away from her remains and vomiting, the food Rouxls had given him that morning coming back up in a disgusting, acrid flood as he emptied the mess onto the floor.

It hadn't been so undeniable until that moment.

Killing her hadn't felt...real. It had felt like a nightmare that he'd awoken from.

But here it was, staring him right in the face. Her blood, her  _remains_ , scattered about on the ground,  _he'd done that, **he'd killed her it was his fault she was gone because of him she was DUST BECAUSE OF HIM-**_

He retched a few more times, tears trailing down his cheeks.

For a moment he just gasped and panted, trying to collect himself. He then spat, hoping to somewhat rid his mouth of the nasty taste of vomit.

It didn't really work.

He turned to Susie's dust and got to work. He scooped up her dust into the little urn, filling it as much as possible. Then, he grabbed her blood stained axe, and began lugging it behind him, out of the castle.

* * *

It took a while, but he made it. 

The Candy tree.

For some reason he felt a wave of nostalgia. It seemed like it had been ages since he and the Heroes had wandered this path.

Since Susie had given him a candy.

Since Susie had been happy and safe.

 

And alive.

 

He used the spade he kept in his back pocket, digging a sizable hole for the urn.

That didn't take as long as getting there, thankfully.

He lowered the urn into the freshly dug hole, and proceeded to fill it once more. 

Susie's grave.

His best friend's grave.

His  _only_ friend's grave.

He smoothed the dirt over with the spade, then grabbed her axe.

With a powerful overhead swing he had no idea he was even capable of, he slammed the axe into the ground in front of the tree. Marking her grave.

He'd come back and make a sign later.

For a while he merely sat there, staring numbly at the newly turned dirt, listening to the chirp of birds.

* * *

"Father, wait!"

"And why should I? Now that one of them is dispatched, getting them permanently out of our way is for the best." The King growled. Powerful magic spades hung over the heads of the remaining heroes, after they had attempted to fight against the King and break out.

"They're trapped! They can't get out, why kill them!?" Lancer cried, tugging at his father's cape. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let them  _all_ die! "Without..." His throat tightened. "W-Without Susie they can't even _complete_ the Legend! Please, Dad, don't kill them!"

"Lancer...my son..." The King rest his hand atop Lancer's head. "What did I tell you about Lightners and their sympathizers?"

Lancer felt his heart sink. "Don't get...too attached..."

"I thought you had finally,  _finally_ gotten it. But it seems I was wrong. You still want to show this miserable scum _mercy_." The King growled. "Their fates are sealed. Their journey will end here."

"Dad I...I won't l-let you-!" Lancer regretted his defiant tone the moment the words left his mouth.

 ** _"Enough!"_** The King roared, and with one hand, he grabbed Lancer by the scruff of his neck, eliciting a yelp from the prince. Ralsei and the blue-skinned Lightner looked alarmed, but were too exhausted to muster much more resistance. "Now listen here, Lancer...you will stay and watch as I kill these _worthless_ heroes. You will see what I do for my country, for my  _people._ You will see what happens when you elect to defy me. And afterwards you'll be sent to your room, for your flagrant  _insubordination."_

His outstretched hand glowed white with magical power.

Lancer squirmed and writhed, tears running down his cheeks. "No, NO! Dad please, _**please**_!" He sobbed, pulling fruitlessly at his father's arm.

.

.

.

The spades dropped, and Lancer screamed.

_SLICE!_

* * *

He father tossed him, still sobbing, to the floor of his room.

"You may come out tomorrow evening." He grunted, before slamming the door and locking it.

Lancer curled into a ball and bawled into his drawn up knees, shivering and shaking and whispering apologies and gentle pleads as he wept.

The hours passed, and yet Lancer didn't move, even as hunger gnawed at his gut.

.

.

.

_Click!_

Rouxls opened his door, causing the spadeling to look up, his expression one of pure misery.

He knelt down and put a hand on Lancer's shoulder.

"Here. For thee."

Lancer held out his hand.

Rouxls gave him a Hearts Donut and a Dark Candy.

"For what it mayst or mayst not be wortheth...I'm sorry." Rouxls whispered.

The prince stared at the sweets in his palm, before his shoulders began to shake. Rouxls noticed and immediately wrapped him in a hug, less hesitant than the last.

"Thank...*hic*...thank you... _thank you_..."

* * *

  **IT APPEARS YOU**

**HAVE REACHED...**

 

**AN END.**

**WILL YOU TRY AGAIN?**

**...**

**THEN, THE FUTURE**

**IS IN YOUR HANDS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ended ending! Aren't I the worst!?


End file.
